The Fall
by Empress and Protector
Summary: While fighting for the lighting bolt Luke tries to distract Percy but it doesn't end how either of them expected. SLASH Lukercy


**Author's note: Hello there, this is actually the second Lukercy story I've written but I'm posting it first. Hope y'all like it!**

**Oww I tried picking up the notebook I wrote it in and got a paper cut. I blame Percy. Hahahaha**

**Characters: Luke Castellan and Percy Jackson**

**Summary: While fighting for the lighting bolt Luke tries to distract Percy but it doesn't end how either of them expected. SLASH Lukercy**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

**Luke's POV**

Percy struggled against me as we fell, both of us fighting for Zeus's master bolt. We'd just fallen off the Empire State Building, our shoes not being able to keep us up as we kicked and punched at each other. As we fell I was wishing he wouldn't fight me. He's be so powerful at my side. Together we could rule the world. In a new world, where we're the gods. It would be a world where I'd have Percy forever, as mine.

A punch to the face shook my from my thoughts of having Percy as mine. An idea came to mind, something to show him I don't want to be fighting him. No, I wasn't going to surrender, I'm too close to winning to do that. Instead I grab Percy's shirt collar and yank him closer to me, not that we weren't already clinging to each other as we fell. For a split second I saw a confused look on his face, noticing that I wasn't trying to hit him. A second later my lips crashed down on his.

I heard him make a noise of exclamation. My side of the kiss was eager, almost like I was hungry for him, from the start. Percy however was shocked, freezing up and not returning the show of affection. When I pulled away I noticed he was still in shock, but he'd dropped the bolt. I sighed, placing my right hand on his cheek a moment. "I hate to do the Percy." I said, snapping him from his daze. A moment later he was falling towards a glass roof and I was diving for the bolt.

It was almost midnight, a few more minutes of stalling and I win the first battle of this war. Turning around, the bold in hand, I fly back up to find Percy. Surely he's got a question or two for me now. I smirk as I land on the roof a few yards away from him. I look over at him, twirling the bolt in my hands as if it were a color guard rifle. Percy seems focused again as he asks "What was that for?"

"Oh you know, distract the enemy then take the prize." I say, explaining exactly what I did. Internally I sighed, was the bolt really the prize? Looking at Percy he was panting and looked ready to drop. I idly started pacing, slowly trying to make my way closer to Percy. I just wanted to be near him again.

Percy was skeptical of me, who wouldn't be? My father is the god of trickery. He watched my every move carefully. Then it hits me, he's looking for my motive. Well good luck with that Perce. "That seemed a bit..." he paused, desperately searching his brain for a fitting word. "much, for a simple distraction." he finished, taking a step or two towards me.

I shrugged nonchalantly "If you say so. I was just trying to make it believable." I tell him. Honestly though I'm trying to convince myself, just as much as him, that it was just an act. He's obviously never going to join me so I can't risk him being a threat to me.

Percy gave me a quizzical look. "Why make it believable? I'm the only one who would know and you kissing me in any way would have the same effect."

I raised an eyebrow at him, noting that I was now only about five feet from him. "Any kiss eh? So if it had been a quick, fleeting kiss it would have the same effect as a hungry, passionate kiss?"

Percy blushed slightly, probably now imaging both options in his head. "I-uh..." I smirked as his brains started shutting off. Whatever image he had in his head must sure be something, it it's effecting him this much.

I took a few more steps towards the younger demigod, leaving mere inches between us. I leaned down slightly, place a quick kiss on his lips before stepping back slightly. He stood there frozen, I guess he's right. "It does have the same effect. Either way, you're standing there looking like an idiot." I say with a chuckle.

Percy's cheeks go a shade redder as he says "I hate you." Something about his tone gives me the idea he's not joking. He said it like he honestly hates me.

I frown, if he really does hate me then why do I still care? I want to just shrug it off like 'whatever man, keep fighting the good fight', but this hit home. It was that moment that I didn't just 'have a thing' for Percy. I love him. Licking my lips I made a choice. One last kiss and three words. If he doesn't resent his words I'll give him the bolt as proof that I'd do anything for him. If he does then I'll leave with the bold, and maybe him too.

I look him in the eye as I stop towards him. He knows what's about to happen. I'd already kissed him twice in ten minutes, what's a third? I pause a few inches away, gently placing my right hand on his cheek. Honestly I felt like I could get lost in his eyes. I smiled faintly as I closed my eyes and once again connected my lips with Percy's. This time was different than the first two kisses. It was more loving than the first two had been. But I think the best part of this kiss was Percy. At first he seemed to be frozen as before. Then I noticed his mouth fidgeting under my lips, as if he wants to kiss me back but is scared to. When I was about to pull away he gave in. I smiled when I felt his hands in my hair.

When I did pull away I saw a tear fall down his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb before wrapping both arms around his waits, dropping the bolt in the process. Percy rested his forehead on my chest "I'm sorry Luke/" he looked up at me, more tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. "I didn't mean it. I could never hate you Luke...I love you."

I smiled, "Then join me. It's too late to stop the war. Percy, please don't leave me."

Percy nodded "I won't. Even if I have to go to the depths of Tartarus, I won't leave you Luke."

I nodded and gave him another kiss. It was short, but full of love.


End file.
